


Everything Goes Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mundane, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Any mundane or exciting thing you can do, but something bad always happens, from missing your bus, to having the theme park ride stop working the moment you get on it.
Kudos: 1





	1. Commuting

“Another day, another attempt to tear a hole in the fabric of the universe,” They muttered to themself as they walked along the sidewalk, eyes glued to the ground, watching each step they took.

The sounds of hissing caught Oliver’s attention, causing them to look up. They only watched as the bus slowly began to drive away. “Huh.”

10 seconds later, and that’s when they realized what was happening.

They missed the bus.

”Eh—NO—WAIT!” They shouted, “WAITWAITWAITWAIT!!!” They started running after the bus, pushing random strangers out of their way. “HOLD ON!!!!!!”

* * *

Oliver slumped against a wall and and sighed from exhaustion. They’ve been chasing the vehicle for 8 blocks! How are they suppose to get to work now?

...They could’ve rode the train.

Oliver facepalmed, cursing under their breath. They could’ve just rode the train! Were they really too stupid to realize that!? We’re they so stupid that they ran after a bus for 3 minutes!?

“Shit.”


	2. Noisy Neighbors

Sunlight shined through the blinds of the windows, painting the inside a golden lining as the sun rose. The entrance bell rang, signaling that someone entered through the doors of the cafe, causing Oliver to jerk awake, their red glasses crooked and a post-it stuck to their cheek.

They yawned as they waved their hand. “Ah, good morning.. Liam...” Oliver said, getting quieter at the end of their sentence.

“Wow, you look _really_ tired. Did you even brush your hair? How much sleep did you get last night?” Liam asked as they took off their coat.

Oliver shrugged at the question. “I dunno. The new neighbors are really loud.”

“Ah, so that’s the reason you look like a total disaster.”

“I woke up to what sounded like a woman getting murdered.”

Liam picked up a broom, and started sweeping the autumn leaves that managed to get inside when he opened the door. “What happened?”

* * *

“OPEN THE DOOR YOU NITWIT!”

The tired being was banging on the door in their pajamas, and when the door finally opened, they were greeted by a tall slim man wearing a forest green sweater and black pants.

Oliver didn’t even give him a chance to speak, and just started making vague gestures with an annoyed face. “I—wha—d—” They stuttered, before finally forming a sentence.

“WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AT 1 IN THE MORNING!?”

The man was taken aback by this, mouth open but unable to form words.

They cleared their throat. “I know it’s late and all, BUT CAN YOU PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME WHY I SHOULN’T PUNT YOU AND YOUR ROOMMATES INTO THE NIGHT SKY, A DARK ENDLESS VOID THAT IS SPACE?”

He raised a finger, about to say something, but he was interrupted.

“I HAVEN’T GOTTEN ANY SLEEP THESE PAST FEW DAYS, AND THAT’S BECAUSE OF YOU THREE NIMRODS LETTING OUT BLOOD CURDLING BANSHEE SCREECHES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! I’VE ALREADY—POLITELY—TOLD YOU TO BE A LITTLE MORE QUIET, DIDN’T I!? ‘CUZ SO HELP ME GOD I SWEAR I’M GOING TO SUFFOCATE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP IF I HEAR MORE SCREAMING. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN THERE!? PLAYING A HORROW GAME!? WATCHING A HORROR MOVIE!? WHAT!?”

The man was still frozen in place, trying to comprehend the words Oliver screamed at him.

Oliver cleared their throat once again, and waved their hand apologetically while rubbing their eyes. “Look, I’m sorry, just- just be more quiet, okay? Please? Thank you,” They said, turning away and going back into their apartment, closing the door behind them.

“For goodness’ sake.”


	3. Rain

Oliver looked out their window, watching the raindrops falling from the sky hit the ground. The city they lived in was a place full of dark muted colors, kind of like a dark academia aesthetic city, but when it would rain, waves of cheerful vivid colors would flow through the place.

They picked up their amber colored umbrella and went on their way to work. _I love the scent of rain on an early morning,_ they thought to themself.

* * *

The pink haired boy walked back to the counter when the entrance bell chimed.

“Hello! Welcome to—what the hell?”

He only stared at Oliver. Why are they wet? Why are their glasses crooked and their hair all messed up? And why is their umbrella inverted?

“Uh.” He was dumbfounded by Oliver’s problematic appearance. “What- uh- what happened with you?” Liam gestured at them.

“Ah, well, this is just what I look like when the weather forecast is completely inaccurate.”

“Oooookay.”


	4. Sneeze

Oliver needs to go to the grocery store soon. Ah, and they saw frozen pizzas somewhere there last time. Maybe they can buy that. Wait, wasn’t the pizza box pink? Who makes pizza boxes pink? It should be red or something. That’s more logical. Hm, and they saw Liam crying over the ice cream freezer. His favorite flavor probably sold out.

They leaned forward on their chair, and began drawing exactly what they saw last week—pink frozen pizza boxes and their friend sobbing on the ice cream freezer.

“This will look great,” they muttered.

* * *

“Ah-CHU!” Liam sneezed, causing him to almost drop his camera, before catching it as it almost fell into the water.

On this corner of the city, there’s a staircase that leads to a small town that got flooded, leaving it abandoned when everyone moved out of this place. It rains quite regularly in this city, so much that the flood is about knee-deep.

But that should be enough picture taking for today, and so he walked out one of the abandoned stores, stretching his arms out. Now he can eat the cookies he baked earlier!

And that’s when it hit him.

...He left his roommate alone at home with the cookie jar sitting out in the open.

 _”OH_ _SHIT,”_ he thought as he attempted to run in knee-deep water.

* * *

“AH _CHOO!”_

Zuri, wearing pajamas in the middle of the kitchen, scarfed down half of the batch of cookies. Their roommate made so much, hopefully they can finish eating before he get’s home.

They turned to the cat watching them with great disgust laying on the counter. “What?” they asked the cat, thinking it would somehow respond.

The cat only looked away, acting all sassy, and then jumped off the counter.

They frowned slightly, before going back to the cookies.

Ooohhh, they should adopt a cat. What breed, though? Siamese cats look cute. Or maybe a black cat. Or a tabby cat?

* * *

Are cat’s sentient? Can they have thoughts? Probably.

But they can sneeze.

“A-TSU!”

Avocado is a fluffy black cat with green eyes. He is smug, arrogant, and smug. He doesn’t really have an owner, but he does have a home. He lives in an apartment building, where he’d just wander around, sleep, eat, and hang out with tenants.

One tenant he usually chilled with is Oliver. Mostly because they fed him every time he came.

_”Which apartment is that human again?”_

* * *

Oliver suddenly sneezed, making them accidentally draw a long line on whatever they were drawing.

“Crap!”


	5. Sitcom

“Hm.”

Oliver stared at the couch blocking them for a good 5 seconds, undaunted, before looking to the three college boys trying to move it. So this is why they’ve been grunting in the hallway for the past 30 minutes? I mean, Oliver knew it would be the three noisy roommates living across the corridor, but this isn’t what they expected when they were about to go to work.

“I feel like I’m in a sitcom,” Oliver remarked. Hey, it’s like that one episode in Friends where Rachel, Ross, and Chandler try to move a couch up the stairs!

Cue the 1950s laugh track.

 _”What the hell??”_ Oliver thought, _“Where’s that laughing coming from???”_

They looked around in confusion. Why is it like the noisy musketeers can’t hear the laughing? Can only Oliver hear it?? Are they going insane???

“I probably just didn’t get enough sleep,” they muttered to themself, rubbing their eyes. Yeahhh, they’re just tired. There’s no way that laugh track actually played! They’re just hearing things!


End file.
